1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packing structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Packing cartons are commonly used to packing various articles. FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a packing carton in the prior art. The packing carton in FIG. 1 is shown to pack a ventilating fan as an example.
Ventilating fans are commonly-used apparatuses mounted between a ceiling and a roof for ventilating. There is a kind of ventilating fan in the art, by which a customer can choose to buy only a ventilating fan machine or to buy a ventilating fan machine together with one or more functional units freely mountable to the ventilating fan machine. The ventilating fan can have more functions by mounting the functional units to it. The functional units include humidity sensor, a carbon monoxide (CO) sensor, a human body sensor, a night light and an air flow adjustment button and the like.
When a customer just buys a ventilating fan machine, the distributor only needs to use an externally packing carton for packing the ventilating fan machine. However, when a customer buys a ventilating fan machine and a functional unit, the distributor needs to use a plurality of additional small cartons 2 for packing the individual functional units respectively and an additional large carton 1 for packing the plurality of small cartons together for the convenience of transportation. Since a large number of cartons need to be transported, man hours are increased; both the large cartons and the small carton are used, the cost is increased; further, the large cartons 1 and the small cartons 2 are discarded after use, which will cause environmental damage.